Dark Secrets Untold
by Lucky Chances
Summary: AU! Julie arrives back home with a big surprise for Susan; She is pregnant! Julie is being very secretive about the baby's father and Susan realizes that her and Julie aren't as close anymore. A familiar face appears back on the street that causes an uproar with the residents of Wisteria Lane. Susan is in for even more surprises; Dark secrets that could destroy her family.
1. One big Shock for Susan

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Note: This is an alternate series 8 for Susan and Julie Meyer. (No copyright intended)**

**Summary: Julie arrives back home with a big surprise for Susan; she's pregnant! But why is she being so secretive about the identity of the baby's father? Susan realises Julie has changed and starting to keep things from her, while Susan worries about her daughter a familiar face appears on the street; which stirs up trouble for the residents of Wisteria Lane. Susan has to take desperate measures and fast****,**** but will it work or will she be in for more shocks and even more secrets; dark secrets that could destroy her family! **

**Scene One**

**Nat:** On Wisteria Lane at Susan and Mike's house; Susan was in the middle of putting up decorations for Julie's homecoming from University.

**Mike:** Don't you think you are over doing it?

**Susan:** No way, Julie deserves it!

(Susan looks at Mike as she continued to fix a banner to the wall)

**Susan:** Julie loved to come home and see that decorations had been put up for her, she used to come running in and would say in her most cheery voice…..

(Susan let's go off the banner and holds her arms out)

**Susan:** ….._'Mummy, I'm home, did you miss me'_?

(Susan put her arms down and starting looking off into the distance)

**Mike:** How old was she then?

(Susan looks back at Mike with a smile on her face)

**Susan:** She did that every day until she was about 12, but the mummy changed to mum after she was about 5 or 6. She would jump about singing...

(Susan starting looking around and then back to Mike again)

**Susan:** Oh we must get the karaoke machine out.

(Mike just stared at Susan)

**Mike:** Karaoke machine!

**Susan:** Yes, it's in the garage.

**Mike:** Do you really think she'll feel like singing?

(Susan went back to putting up the banner as the door opened and Julie Meyer walked in)

**Julie:** Hello!

(Susan turned around so quickly she knocked over the box with the decorations in and they fell at Julie's feet)

**Julie:** Mum, what are you trying to do?

(Susan bent down and started picking them up)

**Susan:** I wanted to have these all up before you came home.

**Julie:** Is it someone's birthday?

(Susan picked the box back up and placed it back on the table)

**Susan:** You used to love coming home to decorations.

**Julie:** That was when I was little.

(Susan looked hurt)

**Susan:** I just wanted to give you a good homecoming.

(Julie smiled at her mum)

**Julie:** And it's lovely mum, thank you!

(Julie hugged her mum)

**Susan:** Welcome home hunny!

(Julie looked over at Mike)

**Julie:** Hi Mike!

**Mike:** Hey there kiddo!

(Susan leaned back away from Julie)

**Susan:** Are you putting on weight or is there something poking out in your pocket?

(Julie looked down at her belly where her oversized coat was covering)

**Julie:** I suppose I should just come right out and show you.

(Susan took a step back and looked really worried)

**Susan:** Show us what?

(As Julie took off her coat Susan turned to face Mike and saw his eyebrows shoot up as he continued to look at Julie. Susan slowly turned back to look at Julie's face who had a smug look on her face, Susan trailed her eyes downwards to Julie's belly and saw a small bump there.

**Susan:** Oh my god!

(Susan took a couple of steps back and bumped right up against Mike and he placed his hands on her shoulders as she continued to stare at Julie's bump and then slowly her eyes travelled back to Julie's face.

**Susan:** You're pregnant!

(Julie smiled a little)

**Julie:** Yes, it looks like I am.

(Susan leaned further back against Mike)

**Mike:** Maybe you should sit down.

(Mike guided Susan over to a chair)

**Mike:** Before you fall over!

(Susan sat down and Mike stood behind her)

**Susan:** I didn't even know you were in a relationship.

(Julie hung her coat up)

**Julie:** Well, that's the thing….

**Susan:** …. You're not in a relationship, are you?

(Julie sat down next to her mum)

**Julie:** No, I'm not!

**Susan:** Who's the father?

(Julie looks down at her feet)

**Susan:** I'm not going to like the guy, am I?

(Mike placed his hand back on Susan's shoulder)

**Susan:** Is he a boy from school?

(Julie continued to stare at her feet and didn't answer)

**Susan:** Come on; at least tell me who he is?

**Mike:** Patience, I'm sure Julie will tell us in her own time.

(Julie slowly looked back at her mum again)

**Julie:** I doubt I'll ever see him again…

(Julie looked back at her feet again)

**Julie:** ….. I hope not anyway!

**Susan: **Does he know about the baby?

(Julie looked back at her mum again)

**Julie:** It doesn't matter…..I'm giving it up for an adoption anyway.

(Susan stared back at Julie)

**Susan:** What?

(Julie looked up at Mike and then back to her mum again)

**Julie:** I'll just take my stuff upstairs.

(Julie stood up and grabbed her bag and walked straight upstairs as Susan stared after her)

**Susan:** Julie….

(Julie didn't turn back around and Susan slowly trailed her eyes up to Mike as he looked down at her)

**Mike:** I don't think any of us is in the mood for that karaoke machine.

(Susan just trailed her eyes back to the stairs)

**Susan:** What has happened to my little girl?

**Mike:** Looks like she is growing up fast.

**Susan:** Too fast!

**End of Scene** **One**

**Note: I have a trailer up on You Tube for this play; just type in You Tube and on that site type in Dark Secrets Untold (If that don't work type in that and Desperate Housewives Trailer. (I'm still under the same name Lucky Chances)**

**Please don't forget to ****Review**** first!**


	2. Who is the Baby's Father?

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Scene Two**

**Nat:** Julie walked into her bedroom and put her bag down next to the bed and sat down. She started looking around the room until there was a knock on her door and Julie looked over to see her mum standing in the open doorway.

**Susan:** May I come in?

(Julie slowly nodded her head and Susan walked over to her and sat down beside her)

**Susan:** It's really nice to have you home again.

(Julie smiled towards her mum)

**Susan:** How are your studies going?

**Julie:** Fine!

(Susan looked around the room and stood up in front of Julie)

**Susan:** Well as you can see I've kept your room as you left it, I've even kept it nice and clean for you.

**Julie:** Thanks mum.

(Julie stood up and walked to the window and sat down on the window ledge looking out at the street)

**Susan:** This place never changes.

**Julie:** Just the people living here.

**Susan:** We all change sometime; it's the only way we cope with things.

**Julie:** And sometimes not for the better.

**Susan:** We all make mistakes in life.

(Julie looked up at Susan)

**Julie:** What about ones that affect the whole family.

**Susan:** Yes, even those ones; that's why we need family's so they can help us put things right again.

(Susan sat down next to Julie again)

**Susan:** So let me help u get through this.

(Susan placed her hands on Julie's hands that were resting in her lap)

**Julie:** You won't want to help me!

(Susan looks shocked)

**Susan:** How can you say that? I'm your mother!

**Julie:** I've betrayed the whole family!

**Susan:** Having a baby doesn't do that.

(Julie looked back out the window)

**Susan:** All the families out there mostly had kids, and I would say it's made them all a lot closer.

**Julie:** Well mine won't!

**Susan:** Remember you were a baby once and look how you turned out.

(Julie looked back at Susan)

**Julie: **Yeah, look how I turned out; a baby with no father!

**Susan:** That doesn't mean you have to give the baby up.

**Julie:** Yes it does!

**Susan:** I raised you as a single mum.

**Julie:** At least dad was there when I need him.

**Susan:** Believe me, when you were younger your dad was more interested in his secretary then raising you.

**Julie:** How can you talk about dad like that? Dad's gone so let him rest in peace.

**Susan:** I'm only saying he wasn't a saint as much as you might think he was.

(Julie stood up and faced her mum)

**Julie:** I remember how you use to tell me what a lousy husband he was.

(Susan stood up in front of Julie)

**Julie:** Do you think it was easy listening to you say how bad a person dad was?

**Susan:** Julie...

**Julie:** …. Dad might not have been perfect, but at least he was there for me.

(Julie looked down at her belly)

**Julie:** Which is more than I can say for this one's father.

(Julie slowly lifted her head to face her mum and Susan saw tears sliding down her cheeks)

**Susan:** Oh hunny!

(Susan wrapped her arms around her daughter and Julie fell into them and wrapping her arms tightly around her)

**Susan:** I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that about your father. You're right; the most important thing was him being there for you, but it still doesn't mean you have to give up this baby.

(Julie looked up into Susan's face)

**Julie:** Haven't you listened to a word I've said?

**Susan:** Of Couse I have sweetheart!

(Julie takes a couple of steps away from Susan)

**Julie:** No you haven't…... Listen to me mother, I don't want this baby, and I want nothing to do with it. Once it's gone the better!

(Susan slowly shakes her head)

**Susan:** What has happened to you, this isn't like you at all?

**Julie:** I went and got myself pregnant by the worst man alive.

**Susan:** Worst man alive!

**Julie:** Yes mother, you heard right; the worst man alive. God, what was I thinking!

(Julie laid herself down on the bed with an arm over her eyes)

**Susan:** I insist you tell me who this guy is, right this very minute!

(Julie doesn't answer)

**Susan:** Do you hear me Julie Meyer?

(Julie lifts her arm up a little and peeps up at her mum)

**Julie:** I can't tell you!

**Susan:** Why can't you tell me, if you do I could go and give him a peace of my mind?

(Susan tries to smile a little)

**Julie:** You don't want to be doing that.

**Susan: **And why not? No one upsets my daughter and gets away with it.

(Julie sat up)

**Julie:** Believe me mum, you won't want to do that.

**Susan:** Just tell me who he is?

**Julie:** I can't, so please stop asking me

**Susan:** If you tell me I promise not to yell at you.

**Julie:** As I said earlier it doesn't matter, I'm having it adopted, so once its gone, it will make no difference.

**Susan:** I really can't believe you would talk like that.

(Susan stepped closer and stood right over Julie staring right down at her face)

**Susan:** How could you talk about your baby like that? It's not the baby's fault that you had sex with the wrong guy.

(Susan walks to the bedroom door and turned back to face Julie who was still looking at up at where Susan just stood)

**Susan:** But believe me, I will find out who he is, if it's the last thing I do, and when I do he won't know what hit him.

(Julie turns to face her and Susan turn's her back towards her)

**Susan:** I don't care who he is, but believe me he is going to pay big time for what he has turned you into.

(Susan storms off down the corridor)

**Julie:** Oh mum, you don't know what you saying.

(Julie slowly falls back down on the bed staring at the ceiling)

**Julie:** He still hasn't forgiven you for what you did!

(Julie closes her eyes)

**Julie:** He may still destroy this family yet!

(More tears slide down Julie's cheeks)

**Julie:** I just hope I'm wrong!

**End of Scene Two**

**Note: Have you guessed yet who Julie is talking about? And will she finally tell Susan? Find out what happens in the next scene. Please ****Review ****and let me know what you think of this so far.**


	3. Gabby's Advise

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Scene Three**

**Nat: **A few hours later Julie made her way back downstairs but as she started to descend down the stairs she could hear her mum talking about her and it made her stop on the top of the stairway and listen.

**Susan: **I just can't understand what has happened to my daughter. It seems that this whole pregnancy thing as changed Julie's whole personality.

**Gabby: **It could just be mood swings, I know I had a lot of them when I had my two girls; Carlos was close to strangling me.

**Susan: **I swear it's the guy that got her pregnant that has changed her. Julie must have felt quite close to him, expressly to have sex with him. He must have truly broken my poor girl's heart leaving her like this.

(Julie slowly sat down on one of the steps and looked up at the celling and slowly closed her eyes)

**Gabby: **Yes that must have been really hard on her. Anyhow skip to the important part. Who was it? Who are we talking about? Is he good looking?

**Susan: **That's the thing; Julie won't tell me anything about him. I have no idea who he is.

**Gabby: **Julie must have said something.

**Susan: **Nothing at all, except warning me not to go near him. How can I even do that if I don't know anything about him?

**Gabby: **What the school? I'm sure someone there must know who Julie was seeing.

(Julie quickly opened her eyes and a few tears slid down over her cheeks)

**Susan: **Of course; Julie's roommate. Why didn't I think of that?

(Julie wrapped her tears away with the back of her hand and stood back up again)

**Gabby: **There you go. I'm sure her roommate could tell you a secret or two about Julie.

(Julie slowly continues to walk the rest of the way down the stairs)

**Susan: **You're right. I'll do that right now.

(Julie saw her mother walk over to the phone)

**Julie: **Don't do that!

(Susan and Gabby both look over at Julie who was now standing at the bottom of the stairs)

**Julie: **You don't need to.

**Susan: **Then tell me who he is?

**Julie: **What does it matter who the father is; I'm having it adopted anyway.

(Susan stares back at Julie)

**Julie: **Then I can get back on with my life again.

(Susan turns around to face Gabby was staring at Julie also)

**Susan: **See what I mean!

(Gabby continues to look at Julie and slowly nodded her head)

**Gabby: **Your mother is about you sweetheart.

(Julie looks over at Gabby and walks towards her)

**Julie: **There is nothing for her to worry about.

(Julie turns around to face her mother)

**Julie: **Mum, I can sort this all out on my own… Now, can we just get off this subject?

(Susan walked up closer to Julie)

**Susan: **You use to be able to tell me everything.

(Julie looks down at her feet and Susan reached out and placed both her hands on each side of Julie's arms which made Julie look back up at her)

**Susan: **Please talk to me; I want to understand what going on.

**Julie: **You know very well what's going on.

**Susan: **I'm your mother; I have a right to know who left you pregnant.

**Julie: **Why Mother, tell me why it's so important that you should know who the father is?

(Susan opened her mouth and then slowly closed it again)

**Julie: **There is nothing you need to know, except I fall….. I fall for the wrong guy.

(A few tears started to escape down Julie's cheeks which made her quickly look back down at her feet again)

**Susan: **Oh my, this is worse than I thought.

(Susan continued to stare at Julie)

**Gabby: **Oh hunny, you still care for this guy, don't you?

(Julie looks up at Susan and turns to stare back at Gabby)

**Gabby: **Even after what he has done to you, you still can't help wanting him.

**Julie: **No way! I hate him; he almost tore this family part, when he…..

(Julie turns back to face Susan and she lowered her hands and took a couple of steps back))

**Susan: **When he what?

**Julie: **It doesn't matter.

(Julie wraps her tears with the back of her hand again)

**Susan: **It does matter to you though, doesn't it?

**Julie: **Look mum, I may have cared for him once, but not anymore.

**Susan: **And what about this baby?

**Julie: **What about it?

**Susan: **Doesn't this baby mean anything to you?

(Julie looks down at her bump)

**Julie: **No, I just want it gone, like its father.

**Gabby: **You might regret it later in life if you do this.

(Julie looks up at Gabby)

**Julie: **No it will just ruin my life if I keep it. I want nothing more to do with the father…

(Julie looks back down at her bump again)

**Julie: **… And to make sure he stays gone, I have to make sure I get rid of this thing.

(Julie started banging her fists against her bump)

**Susan: **Stop that!

(Susan quickly grabs hold of Julie's hands and held them away from her bump)

**Susan: **Don't do that, you could harm the baby.

**Julie: **I don't care.

(Julie tries to get her hands free but Susan kept a tight hold of them)

**Susan: **The baby doesn't deserve to be beaten like that. It's not the baby's fault that you got yourself pregnant.

**Julie: **I just want to give birth now and finally have this thing gone.

**Susan: **How many times have you done this to the baby?

**Julie: **A few times.

**Susan: **Right, we're going to see the doctor first thing tomorrow.

**Julie: **I have already seen a doctor; the baby is healthy enough.

**Susan: **Not if you keep doing this.

**Julie: **Oh leave me alone Mother.

(Julie pushes her hands against Susan and shoved her away)

**Julie: **I'm in my 20s now…..

(Julie moves away from Susan)

**Julie: **I can do what I want, when I want and there is nothing you can do about it.

(Julie turns around and walks to the front door)

**Susan: **And where do you think you're going?

**Julie: **Away from you.

(Julie stormed out the house and slammed the door behind her)

**Susan: **I just don't know what to do.

(Susan turns to face Gabby)

**Susan: **What should I do Gabby?

**Gabby: **I think you need to give her time to calm down.

(Susan looks out the kitchen window staring at Julie was slowly walking down the drive)

**Susan: **I feel like I'm losing her to this person she is turning into, and I so desperately need to stop this, and got my daughter back before it's too late and I lose her forever.

**End of Scene Three**

**Note: What is Susan to do? How can she get the old Julie back? Review please.**


	4. Who's moving into Edie's Old House

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Scene Four**

**Nat: **Julie slowly made her way down the walkway from the house with her arms folded in front of her with her head down. She started to hear shouting across the street.

**Lynette: **How could you?

(Julie lifted her head up and looked across to see Lynette yelling at one of her sons)

**Preston: **What do you care? You let dad walk away, so why don't I do the same?

**Lynette: **You're my son.

**Preston: **I'm dad's son too.

(Lynette turned around to see Julie watching and gave her a quick wave and Julie waved back)

**Preston: **Do you hear me mother?

(Lynette turned back to face Preston)

**Lynette: **I hear you.

(Julie saw Preston look over at her with her shocked look on his face and Julie slowly looked down at her bump)

**Lynette: **Preston!

(Julie looks back over at Scavillo house to see both Lynette and Preston staring at her then they both looked away and continued talking but quietly)

**Nat: **Julie started to slowly look around until she saw a moving van down the road in front of Edie's old house. She watched as people started loading furniture into the house when she heard the front door to her house open, but she didn't turn around.

**Gabby: **Julie!

**Julie: **Yeah!

(Gabby walked up beside Julie)

**Gabby: **Julie, hunny….. Oh, what's going on down there?

**Julie: **Looks like someone is moving in.

**Gabby: **But what happened to the last owners?

(Julie shrugged her shoulders)

**Gabby: **It's strange; I saw both of them only yesterday.

**Julie: **Not the first time that as happened on this street.

**Gabby: **Or in that house. The last time it happened was when Edie moved back with that husband of hers Dave Williams. No wait a minute, I'm sure is real name was David Dash.

**Julie: **Yes I remember.

**Gabby: **He caused a lot of problems expressly for your mother and Mike.

**Julie: **Yes I know.

**Gabby: **You nearly lost your brother as well. I hope the metal home they put him in, locked him in and throw away the key. Don't need people like him back on this street ever again.

(Julie looks down at her bump and lowered her voice)

**Julie: **I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen.

**Gabby: **What was that Sweetie?

(Julie looked at Gabby)

**Julie: **Nothing, just mumbling to myself.

(Gabby looked at Julie and smiled at her)

**Gabby: **That's good sweetie. Well, I've got to go.

(Gabby looks back over at Edie's old house)

**Gabby: **Got to find out what's going on over there.

(Gabby looked back at Julie)

**Gabby: **Please don't be too hard on your mother; she only wants what's best for you.

**Julie: **I know she does.

(Gabby smiled at Julie)

**Gabby: **Good, got to go.

(Julie watched as Gabby ran across the street towards the Scavillo house)

**Gabby: **Lynette!

(Lynette turns to face Gabby has her son rushed into the house)

**Gabby: **Do you see what's happening?

(Julie looked back across at Edie's house as she heard her front door open again)

**Susan: **Julie!

(Julie slowly turned to face her mother as she started to walk towards her)

**Susan: **Who's moving in?

(Susan came up beside Julie as she turned to look back at Edie's house)

**Julie: **How should I know or even care.

**Susan: **Maybe it's you're Mystery guy moving in.

(Julie slowly turned around to face her mother)

**Julie: **That's not even funny.

**Susan: **Lighten up Julie; I was just teasing you.

(Julie turned to look back at Edie's house)

**Susan: **Julie, does the father even know you're pregnant?

**Julie: **What's does it matter; it won't be here much longer anyway?

**Susan: **How can you say this guy left you pregnant; if he doesn't even know you're pregnant?

(Julie looked back Susan)

**Julie: **Mother drop it; it's up to me, what I want to do, not you.

(Just then Bree walked up to them)

**Bree: **Hey!

(Susan looks at Bree as Julie turned to look back at Edie's old house)

**Bree: **What have I missed?

(Bree and Susan both turn to look that way too)

**Susan: **I'm as much in the dark as you are.

(Bree looks at Julie)

**Bree: **Hey Julie, how's it going?

(Julie turns to face Bree)

**Bree: **Oh my!

(Bree looks down at Julie's bump)

**Julie: **Hi Bree, yes I'm pregnant!

(Bree looks up at Julie's face)

**Bree: **Congratulations hunny!

(Bree gently pulled Julie into a hug)

**Julie: **Please don't do that.

(Bree stepped back away from Julie)

**Bree: **Don't do what, hunny?

**Julie: **I don't want you praises or any concerns for this baby.

**Bree: **Why not?

(Bree looks over Susan)

**Susan: **It's because of the father.

(Bree looks back at Julie)

**Bree: **Oh, who is the lucky man?

**Julie: **No one!

**Bree: **Oh, it's like that, is it?

**Susan: **Julie wants to have an adoption.

**Bree: **Oh hunny, are you sure you really want to do that?

**Julie: **Yes very sure.

**Bree: **But you might regret that later.

**Julie: **No I won't.

(Julie turns back to look at Edie's old house again)

**Susan: **I can't seem to get her to change her mind.

**Bree: **Oh hunny, what's happened to make you want to do this?

**Julie: **I don't want to talk about it.

(Just then Lynette and Gabby came back over the street towards them)

**Gabby: **Bree, have you heard anything?

**Bree: **No nothing at all.

(Julie turned to look at everyone slowly then started to make her way back into the house)

**Susan: **Julie!

**Julie: **Just going back into the house, if that's O.K with you mother?

(Julie continued to walk back to the front door)

**Susan: **I'll be with you soon.

(Julie lowers her voice)

**Julie: **Whatever!

**Nat: **As Julie opens the front door she felt a chill ran down her back, she turns around to look down the walkway to find her mother and the others in deep conversation. Julie slowly looked over at Edie's old house and she was sure she could sense someone watching her. Julie quickly turned back around and shut the door behind her has she leaned her back against and looked down at her bump again, unaware that the curtains in one of the windows in Edie's old house slowly draw back into place.

**End of Scene Four**

**Note: Oh my, who could have moved into Edie's old house? And who could be watching her? You know what to do if you want the next scene. Review! **


	5. Family Reunion

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Scene Five**

**Nat: **Later on that evening Julie was sitting with her family; while they eat their dinner; they ate in silence until MJ broke the silence.

**MJ: **So Julie, what has happened to you?

(Julie stared at MJ)

**Julie: **As you can see I'm pregnant.

**MJ: **That's not what I mean. What has happened to my sister; you have changed? Big time!

**Julie: **Well that's what pregnancy does to you.

**MJ: **It should only affect your emotions, not your whole personality.

**Julie: **And how would you know?

(They both continued to stare at each other across the table)

**MJ: **I know that my sister would never act like this.

**Julie: **Half-sister you mean.

(Mike and Susan look over at each other)

**MJ: **I don't like you being pregnant.

**Julie: **I don't like myself being pregnant either.

**MJ: **Why did you have to go off and get pregnant anyhow?

**Julie: **That's nothing to do with you.

**Susan: **Can we please just have nice meal together as a family should.

**Julie: **Some meal; when your whole family is talking behind you back.

(Susan slammed her knife and fork down)

**Susan: **That's enough!

(Everyone turns to face Susan)

**Mike: **MJ!

(MJ turns to face Mike)

**Mike: **Be nice to Julie; she is just going through a difficult time at the moment.

**MJ: **She is the one who as changed, not me.

(Julie stares back at MJ)

**Mike: **Apologise to your sister.

(Susan looks at Mike)

**Susan: **Mike!

(Mike and MJ look at Susan)

**Susan: **It's not just MJ's fault.

(Julie stares at Susan)

**Mike: **I'm just getting to that part.

(Mike looks back at MJ)

**Mike: **But first MJ must apologise to Julie.

(MJ turns back to face Mike)

**MJ: **I haven't done anything wrong.

**Mike: **Apologise for being unkind.

(MJ takes a deep breath and looks at Julie who is now looking at him)

**MJ: **Sorry Julie!

(Mike turns to face Julie)

**Julie: **It's me who should apologise; I shouldn't have snapped at you. I made this mistake and I shouldn't take it out on you.

(Julie smiles at MJ)

**Julie: **Can you forgive me?

(MJ smiles back at Julie)

**MJ: **Now that's more like the Julie I remember.

(Susan smiles at Julie)

**Mike: **Now let's finish eating, so we.

(They all continued eating)

**MJ: **Julie, can I just ask you one question?

(Julie looks at MJ)

**Julie: **O.K one question!

**MJ: **How did you get yourself pregnant by mistake?

(Julie grins at MJ)

**Julie: **I think you are a bit too young for that answer.

**MJ: **I didn't mean that.

(MJ's cheeks start to go red and he quickly looks down at his plate)

**Julie: **I know what you meant.

(MJ looks back up at Julie who was smiling at him)

**Julie: **Let's just say I fell for the wrong guy.

**MJ: **How?

**Julie: **How did I fell for the wrong guy?

(MJ nods his head)

**Julie: **Well he was very sweet and caring at the time…..

(Julie looks off to the side and smiles to herself)

**Julie: **… And he made me think he had changed his ways, but how could I have been so stupid?

(Julie looks back at MJ)

**Julie: **When you get older and meet girls don't believe everything they say straight away.

**Susan: **O.K!

**Mike: **Well this is certainly very nice Susan.

(Everyone glares over at Mike)

**Mike: **Did I just say that?

(Mike starts laughing)

**MJ: **Yes really good mum.

(MJ picks up a piece a meat and stares at it)

**Susan: **Liars!

(MJ and Susan both start laughing as well)

**Julie: **What sort of family do I have?

(Julie starts laughing along with everyone else)

**Susan: **The sort that love and care for you no matter what you do.

(Julie stares at Susan)

**Julie: **I know that.

(Julie smiles at Susan and placed her hand on top of her mother's hand that was resting on the table)

**Susan: **And what a crazy family we can be sometimes.

(Susan moved her other hand on top of Julie's hand at smiled back at Julie)

**Mike: **You can say that again.

(Just then there was a knock at the door)

**Susan: **Who could that be?

(MJ leans backs in his chair to look out the kitchen window)

**MJ: **It's Gabby!

**Mike: **What could Gabby want at this time?

**Susan: **She knows I hate interruptions during meal times.

(The next minute the door bursts open and Gabby storms in)

**Gabby: **Susan, outside now!

(Everyone stares at Gabby)

**Susan: **What is it Gabby?

**Gabby: **You have to see this.

(Susan looks around at her family who have turned to face her)

**Susan: **Can't it wait till after dinner?

(Gabby walks straight over to Susan and started to pull on her arm)

**Gabby: **No, you must come now.

(Gabby drags Susan out of her chair)

**Susan: **O.K I'm coming!

(Gabby continues to drag Susan to the front as Mike Julie and MJ stare at each other)

**MJ: **What do you think is going on?

(Julie and MJ both rush over to the kitchen window as Mike watched them)

**MJ: **Dad, you have so got to see this.

(Mike slow gets up and walks over to MJ and Julie)

**Mike: **So what's all the commotion about?

(Mike looks out the window as well)

**Mike: **Oh my god!

**Julie: **I can't believe this is happening.

**End of Scene Five**

**Note: What could be happening on Wisteria Lane? (With Desperate Housewives it could be just about anything) Well the more reviews I get the quicker I update. (So what are you waiting for?) Review!**


	6. A Familiar Face!

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Scene Six**

**Nat: **Julie, MJ and Mike continued to look out the kitchen window, to see Gabby dragging Susan down the driveway to where Bree and Lynette were standing looking across at Edie's old house where a familiar person was standing in the yard staring back at them.

**MJ: **Who is that man?

(Mike looked at MJ)

**Mike: **Don't you remember him?

**MJ: **He looks a little familiar.

(Mike looks back out the window)

**MJ: **So who is he?

**Mike: **Not a very nice man!

**MJ: **What did he do?

(Mike looks back at MJ)

**Mike: **He…

(Mike continues to stare at MJ)

**MJ: **He, what dad?

**Mike: **He…

(Julie looks at Mike and then at MJ)

**Julie: **Let's just say he wasn't very nice to mum or your dad.

(MJ looks at Julie)

**MJ: **What did he do? I want to know!

**Mike: **MJ!

(MJ looks back at Mike)

**Mike: **Right now isn't the right time to tell you this. Just believe us when we say he is a bad man and you are to keep well away from him.

**MJ: **Why do I have to keep away from him?

(Mike takes a deep breath)

**Julie: **He is a bad guy to the whole family, that's why you must stay away from him.

**Mike: **MJ please promise me, you will stay away from him.

(MJ slowly nods his head)

**MJ: **I promise!

(Mike placed a hand on MJ's shoulder and smiled at him before he looked back out the window)

**Mike: **What is he doing here? How could they let him go?

(All three look back out the window to see the man grinning at the housewives of Wisteria Lane)

**Mike: **He is surely up to something.

**MJ: **How can you tell?

**Mike: **That fake smile can only mean one thing.

(MJ looks at Mike)

**Mike: **He knows something that no-one else knows.

(Mike leans back and stands up straighter)

**Mike: **You two stay here.

(Julie looks at mike)

**Julie: **What are you going to do?

(Mike looks at Julie)

**Mike: **I can't stand here with your mother out there.

**MJ: **Is mum in danger?

(Mike looks at MJ)

**Mike: **While he is here, we are all in danger.

**MJ: **What are we all going to do?

**Mike: **I'm going to speak to your mother.

(Mike took a step back)

**Mike: **Just stay in the house, do you hear me MJ.

(Mike stares at MJ and he slowly nodded his head)

**Mike: **Julie!

(Mike looks at Julie)

**Mike: **Make sure your brother stays with you; don't let him out of your sight.

**Julie: **I won't!

(Mike turns around and walks out the front door and Julie and MJ both look at each other and then back out the window again)

**MJ: **Dad is starting to scare me for the very first time.

**Julie: **When you finally find out what he did, you will understand why he is acting this way.

(MJ looks at Julie)

**MJ: **Please tell me what he did?

(Julie looks at MJ)

**Julie: **Its best mum tells you that.

**MJ: **Why can't you tell me?

**Julie: **I wasn't here when it happened.

**MJ: **But you know all about it.

**Julie: **Yes I do.

(Julie looks back at the window and lowered her voice)

**Julie: **And from both sides!

**MJ: **What do you mean?

(Julie looks back at MJ)

**Julie: **I mean… I mean…

**MJ: **What?

**Julie: **From mum and….

(Julie looks back out the window across at the man in Edie's old yard)

**Julie: **From ….

(MJ follows Julie's look out the window)

**MJ: **From him!

(Julie quickly turns her head back to face MJ)

**MJ: **You have spoken to him!

**Julie: **No…..

**MJ: **Then who?

**Julie: **I meant your father.

**MJ: **Oh right!

(Julie looks back out the window as MJ continued to stare at her)

**Julie: **I just hope he isn't here to finish what he tried to do before.

**MJ: **Who is he?

**Julie: **Ask your father!

**MJ: **No, I mean his name.

**Julie: **Oh is name is David Dash!

**MJ: **No, I don't know that name at all.

**Julie: **You might remember him as Dave Williams; Edie Britt's husband!

**MJ: **Oh yes I remember him now; he was supposed to take me and mum camping but he got into a car crush with dad.

**Julie: **Yes I remember mum telling me.

**MJ: **I'm glad dad was O.K, but they took Dave away, even though he didn't look that bad.

**Julie: **You are starting to remember.

**MJ: **Remember what? Did something else happen that I can't remember?

**Julie: **Mum could explain it better, as I wasn't there.

**MJ: **How do you remember him then?

(Julie looks at MJ)

**Julie: **I first met him when they had that fire at the club.

**MJ: **Oh yes, Dad was almost caught up in the fire from what mum told me.

**Julie: **Yes he did, until David pulled him out.

**MJ: **David! You mean…..

(MJ looks back out the window)

**MJ: **….. That man saved dad's life.

(Julie slowly nods her head and looks back out the window too)

**Julie: **He can be really nice sometimes.

(Julie starts to smile)

**MJ: **If he saved dad's life, why is dad calling him a bad man?

**Julie: **Because of what he did afterwards.

**MJ: **The part where you won't tell me.

**Julie: **You will know all soon enough!

(MJ looks at Julie)

**MJ: **If he is a bad man, why are you smiling at him?

(Julie quickly turns her head to face MJ)

**Julie: **I wasn't smiling at him. I was smiling at ….

**MJ: **Who?

(MJ looks back out the window)

**MJ: **There's nothing to smile about.

(Julie looks back out the window too and saw Mike trying to get Susan to come back into the house)

**Julie: **It was just a memory I was smiling about.

(MJ looks back at Julie)

**MJ: **You have certainly been acting all weird since you got back.

(Julie continued to look out the window to see Mike leading Susan back into the house)

**Gabby: OH MY GOD… SUSAN! **

(Julie looked towards Gabby to see her looking across at David who was starting to walk down his driveway very slowly)

**Julie: **Oh no, I hope he isn't coming over.

(MJ and Julie both continue staring out the window as everyone stood still watching David come to the end of his driveway)

**End of Scene Six**

**Note: Could Julie be right, is David coming over to face the housewives of Wisteria Lane? And why is Julie acting so weird? ****Review**** and I will continue soon.**


	7. David and his amusing ways!

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Scene Seven**

**Nat: **Once David reached the end of the driveway, he just stood there staring at the crowd that had gathered outside the Meyer's house. David slowly waved at them and gave them one of his most charming smiles once again.

**MJ: **Julie...

(Julie continued to stare out the window)

**MJ: **Julie…

(Julie didn't seem to hear him until he poked her in the arm)

**Julie: **Aww!

(Julie moved her other hand up to her shoulder and turns to face MJ)

**Julie: **What was that for?

**MJ: **For ignoring me!

(Julie removed her hand)

**Julie: **Sorry, I didn't hear you.

(Julie turns to look back out the window as everyone just continued staring at David and chatting to each other)

**Julie: **What did you say?

**MJ: **I wanted to know why you smile back at him…

(Julie turns back to face MJ)

**MJ: **…..While everyone else just ignores him!

**Julie: **I told you I'm not smiling at him, just the solution. I mean…

(Julie looks back out the window)

**Julie: **….. Look!

(MJ looks out the window too)

**Julie: **Isn't that a scene to make you smile.

**MJ: **I don't think Mum and Dad are very amused.

**Julie: **That's because they aren't seeing what we are seeing.

**MJ: **And what would that be?

**Julie: **Never mind!

**MJ: **Well I've had enough!

(MJ walks back over to the table and Julie watches him as he sat down and picks up a piece of meat with his folk)

**Julie: **You're just going to sit there and eat your dinner!

**MJ: **Yep, I'm bored just standing there watching a man smile at everyone.

(Just then the door opened and Mike escorted Susan into the house and closed the door behind them)

**Mike: **Julie, I'm just taking your mother up for a lay down.

(Julie nodded her head as Mike led Susan over to the stairs)

**Susan: **Oh, I have to clear the table first.

(Susan was about to walk away from Mike but he caught her and stopped her)

**Mike: **No, you should put your head down for a bit.

(Mike looked back at Julie)

**Mike: **I'm sure Julie won't mind clearing the table.

(Julie gave Mike an annoyed look then smiled at her mother)

**Julie: **Yes, don't worry about it mum.

(Mike smiled at Julie and then turned to face MJ who was more interested with the food on his plate)

**Mike: **Get MJ to help you.

(This made MJ turn to face his dad)

**MJ: **No way!

**Mike: **No arguments!

(MJ just stared back at his dad)

**Susan: **Please help Julie, just for tonight.

**MJ: **O.K mum I will.

(Mike looks back at Susan)

**Mike: **Now upstairs!

(Mike guided Susan up the stairs as MJ turned to stare at Julie)

**MJ: **Thanks a lot.

(Julie looks at MJ)

**Julie: **Don't look at me like that; I didn't tell him you had to help me.

**MJ: **I bet mum and dad are just as bored as me.

**Julie: **I wouldn't quite say they were bored.

(Julie turns to look back out the window to see the housewives slowly making their way back to their own homes)

**MJ: **Well they don't seem to be has amused as you seem to be.

(Julie looked over towards Edie's old house and watched as David made his way back into the house but just before he closed the door he blew a quick kiss her way and shut the door behind him)

**Julie: **Who was that for?

(Julie looked around the street but no-one was looking his way)

**MJ: **Who was what for?

**Julie: **He can't possible see me standing here, can he?

**MJ: **What the hell are you on about?

**Mike: **Mind your language!

(MJ looks over at the stairs as Mike was making his way back down them)

**MJ: **Sorry dad!

(Julie turns to face Mike)

**Julie: **How is mum?

(Mike walks over to the fridge and opens it)

**Mike: **Not too good!

(Mike pulls out a bottle of water and closes the door and leans back against it)

**Mike: **I can't believe he is back. How could they let him out again? That man is insane!

**Julie: **No-one is insane! They just need a lot more help.

(Mike and MJ both stare at Julie)

**Mike: **I keep forgetting we have a psychologist in this house.

(Mike walks over to the glass cabinet and grabbed one)

**Mike: **Just make sure he isn't one you're patients.

**Julie: **I'm only learning Psychology.

(Mike makes his way back over to the stairs)

**Mike: **Well if you make a career of it don't help him, he doesn't deserve it!

**Julie: **Everyone deserves help, even he does.

(Mike turns around to stare at Julie who grins at him)

**Julie: **It must be the Psychologist in me!

**Mike: **Julie, what are you trying to say?

**Julie: **Don't worry I can't help him anyway; if a patient's history is associated with the psychologist or his/her family, they can't get involved. It's the rules of psychology!

**Mike: **That's alright then.

(Mike turns back around and headed back up the stairs)

**MJ: **How can you want to be a psy…? Oh what ever the name is.

(Julie smiles at MJ)

**Julie: **Psychologist!

**MJ: **But you have enough stress in your own life to worry about other people's state of mind.

**Julie: **Life is full of stress and will always be that way!

(Julie watched MJ as he picked up another piece of meat and just stared at it)

**MJ: **This meat is too cold now!

(Julie smiled as MJ pushed is plate across the table and folded his arms and looked at Julie and smiled back at her)

**MJ: **It's your fault!

**Julie: **Yep, blame me why don't you?

(Julie turns to look back out the window and jumped back really quickly and knocked herself against one of the high stools and sent it crushing as she fall to the floor knocking her head against the stool)

**MJ: **Julie!

(MJ rushed over to Julie who was rubbing the back of her head)

**MJ: **Are you alright?

(Julie continued to stare at the window and MJ followed her look)

**MJ: **What is it Julie?

(Just then they heard movement overhead and they both turned to face the celling)

**Julie: **Just great!

(Julie and MJ both looked back at each other as Mike came running down the stairs with Susan behind him)

**Mike: **Julie, what happened?

**Susan: **Julie, are you alright?

(They both rushed over to Julie and MJ as Julie tried to get herself back up again)

**Mike: **Here let me help.

(Mike helped Julie to stand back up again as Susan picked up the stool)

**Julie: **I'll be fine; I just tripped over myself!

**MJ: **You mean the stool!

**Susan: **Did you hurt yourself?

**Julie: **Except for head hurting, I'm O.K!

(Julie reached her hand up to the back of her head)

**MJ: **You must have snapped you're head really hard.

(Julie started to turn to face MJ and has she did she started to feel herself falling sideways)

**Susan: **Julie!

(Julie fall sideways and Mike reached out and caught her)

**Susan: **Julie!

(Susan stepped up closer to Julie as her eyes started to close and Mike picked her up into his arms)

**MJ: **I can't believe it she just fainted.

**Susan: **Oh my!

**Mike: **Or has concussion!

**End of Scene Seven**

**Note: **Who do you think is right? Is it concussion or has she just fainted? And what frightened Julie at the window? You know what to do if you want to find out; Review (Oh and just a quick thank you to all who done already)


	8. Is it Concussion?

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Scene Eight**

**Nat: **Julie started to hear a voice; a voice that she hadn't heard in a while.

**Mystery Guy: **Julie!

**Julie: **Mmm!

**Mystery Guy: **Julie, do you hear me?

**Julie: **I hear you!

**Mystery guy: **Then open your eyes!

(Julie slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a very dark room with shadows everywhere)

**Julie: **I can't see you.

**Mystery Man: **I'm right here.

(Julie felt someone take hold of her hand and see saw an outline figure sitting beside her)

**Julie: **Why is it so dark?

**Mystery Guy: **So you can't see my face.

**Julie: **What's wrong with your face?

(Julie reaches her hand out towards his face but he caught hold of it)

**Mystery Guy: **You just can't seem to except who I am.

**Julie: **But I know who you are.

**Mystery Guy: **Do you really?

**Julie: **Yes I do.

**Mystery guy: **Then who I'm I, Julie?

**Julie: **You are …..

**Mystery guy: **Don't say my name.

(He places a finger on Julie's lips)

**Julie: **Why not?

**Mystery Guy: **Don't say it until you can finally accept who I am.

**Mystery Guy: **That's just what I thought.

**Julie: **But this isn't the real you.

**Mystery Guy: **I'm more real than you think.

(He moves his hand which is joined with Julie's hand up to his face)

**Julie: **That's not what I mean.

**Mystery Guy: **What we had; was that real to you?

**Julie: **I'm not really sure.

**Mystery guy: **Have you forgotten everything we have been through together?

**Julie: **No, I could never forget those moments.

**Mystery Guy: **Then why do you resent me now?

**Julie: **I don't resent you …

(He placed his hand on the side of Julie's face and slowly stroked her cheek)

**Julie: **… I just…..

**Mystery Guy: **So I still mean something to you.

**Julie: **Yes you do.

(He leans closer and places his lips against Julie's lips)

**Mystery Guy: **So you still want me!

(He slides his tongue along Julie's bottom lip)

**Julie: **Mmm!

(They both start kissing quite passionately)

**Julie: **I miss you!

(He leans his head back)

**Mystery Guy: **Well keep missing me then.

(Julie opens her eyes and stares at him through the dark)

**Mystery Guy: **You're going to start missing me and your baby.

**Julie: **What?

(Julie's looks down at her belly and placed her hands over her belly and realised her bump wasn't there anymore)

**Julie: **Where's my baby?

**Mystery Guy: **Right here…

(Julie looks up to see he was standing up and cradling something in his arms)

**Mystery Guy: **…..Where he belongs?

**Julie: **Where are you taking my baby?

**Mystery Guy: **Our baby you mean.

**Julie: **You can't have the baby.

**Mystery Guy: **Why not, you don't want him?

(Julie's goes quite again)

**Mystery Guy: **Now I have someone to continue my revenge when I'm gone.

**Julie: **No you can't.

(Julie tried to move but it felt like someone was trying to hold her down)

**Mystery Guy: **Come on Junior, Mummy doesn't want you, but I certainly do.

(He starts laughing as Julie kept trying to move but couldn't)

**Mystery Guy: **Thanks for my heir. This was all I ever wanted from you.

(He kept laughing and slowly walked away)

**Julie: **No, you can't. Stop!

**Susan: **Julie!

(The next minute a light was switched on)

**Susan: **Julie, calm down.

**Julie: **No, I can't let him get away.

**Susan: **Let who get away?

(Julie stared at her mother and Mike who were holding her down)

**Julie: **He's taking my baby away.

(Susan and Mike both stare at each other)

**Julie: **Do you hear me, Mother?

(Susan looks back at Julie)

**Susan: **Sweetheart, your baby is still in your womb.

**Julie: **It is?

(Julie looks down at her belly where her bump is)

**Julie: **Oh thank goodness!

(Julie laid herself back in the chair and placed both her hands on her bump)

**Susan: **You really must have hit your head hard.

(Susan placed her hand gently against Julie's forehead)

**Mike: **The Doctor is on his way.

(Julie looked at Mike)

**Julie: **Doctor!

**Susan: **We have to check you and the baby are both alright.

**Mike: **You had a very bad fall, and lost conscious.

**Julie: **I did!

**MJ: **Don't you remember?

(Julie looks up and saw MJ standing above Susan and Mike)

**MJ: **You jumped back in fright from the kitchen window and tripped over the stool.

**Julie: **I did!

**MJ: **You hit your head really hard on the stool.

**Susan: **That's why the doctor's on his way.

(Julie looked back at Susan)

**Julie: **Which Doctor?

**Susan: **Dr Brown; the family doctor!

(Julie stared at Susan)

**Julie: **No I won't see him.

**Susan: **You have to see a doctor.

**Julie: **I have my own midwife.

**Susan: **You do?

**Julie: **Yes, so I won't see the family doctor.

**Susan: **It won't hurt for him to check you out.

**Julie: **I said no. And I mean no!

**Susan: **But you might have concussion.

**Julie: **I'm fine Mother; I don't need to see a doctor.

**Susan: **Sweetheart, you said you don't remember falling over.

**Julie: **I don't remember….

(Julie looks down at her bump again)

**Julie: **The last thing I remember is arguing with you upstairs.

(Julie slowly lifts her head and looked back at her family and everyone stares at Julie)

**Julie: **What?

(Julie looks to each of her family in turn)

**Julie: **Why are you staring at me like that?

**Susan: **Sweetie, that was this morning; almost …..

(Susan looks up at the clock)

**Susan: **….. 10 hours ago!

(Susan looks back at Julie who was looking really shocked)

**Julie: **You're kidding!

**Susan: **It's no joke sweetheart.

**Julie: **Wow, I lost 10 hours….. Were they good?

(Julie starts to smile a little)

**Julie: **Did I miss anything good?

**MJ: **You have no idea.

(Julie looks up at MJ)

**Julie: **I guess they weren't then.

(There was a knock at the door)

**Susan: **That'll be Dr Brown; will you let him in MJ?

(MJ walks over to the door)

**Julie: **I told you I won't see him.

**Susan: **Please Julie, for my sake.

**Julie: **No Mother, No doctor will look at me.

(MJ shows Dr Brown in)

**Julie: **I don't care if I lost 10 hours or tripped over a stool, or whatever it was. I'm fine, and if the baby is hurt, so what!

(Julie stands up which made Susan and Mike do the same thing)

**Susan: **Julie…..

**Julie: **Just for once mother leave things alone that doesn't concern you.

(Julie starts to walk past Susan when all of a sudden she stopped and started falling backwards)

**Susan: **Julie!

(Mike caught her and the doctor looked at her)

**Dr Brown: **You may just be right Mr Defino; I think Miss Julie does have concussion.

**Susan: **What should we do Dr Brown?

**Dr Brown: **Only one thing to do; Miss Julie should go straight to the hospital.

(Julie was trying to speak)

**Susan: **What's that sweetie?

**Julie: **No, Hos…!

(Julie closed her eyes and fall further back against Mike)

**End of Scene Eight**

**Note: Oh my Julie needs to go to hospital, but what is it that Julie is trying to say? Review and I'll give you the next chapter very soon.**


	9. Julie's got a visitor

**Dark Secrets Untold**

**Scene Nine**

**Nat: **Julie slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was David Dash's face; it made her blink her eyes a few times, but he still stood there staring down at her with a big grin on his face.

**David: **Hello Julie, I hope you're feeling better.

(Julie just lied there staring at him)

**David: **It's good to see you again; it's been far too long.

**Julie: **Why are you here?

**David: **That's a nice way to greet your neighbour, who only came in to see how you were.

**Julie: **No, why are back on the street?

**David: **This is my home now and has been since a married Edie Britt.

(Julie pushed herself up in the bed a little)

**Julie: **Liar!

(David's grin broke away and he started to look angry)

**Julie: **What is it you want this time? MJ again! Well I won't let you get anywhere near him, ever again!

**David: **Are you sure about that?

**Julie: **Yes very!

**David: **Are you sure that's what I'm after?

**Julie: **Who else could you want? My mother!

**David: **I don't want your mother myself; I just want her to suffer.

**Julie: **but why?

**David: **You know very well, why?

**Julie: **Still! Even after all this time.

**David: **If I'm still suffering, so should your mother.

**Julie: **What is it you plan to do this time?

**David: **You think I'm going to tell you.

(Julie didn't answer)

**David: **Can't you tell what it is I want?

(David stared back at Julie)

**Julie: **You want me.

(David started to smile at Julie)

**David: **Who wouldn't want you; you're a very pretty girl Julie?

(Julie starts to look really scared)

**Julie: **You want to kill me!

**David: **Mmm, let me think about that one.

(David looks off to the side for a minute then turns back to Julie and leans his face closer to Julie's face)

**David: **By the time I'm finished with you and your baby, you will wish I did.

(Julie try's to scoot further back on the bed)

**David: **But I won't do that; I could never harm a pretty young girl like you.

(Julie watches as David's hand moves towards her face and he strokes a finger down her cheek)

**David: **Let me give you one warning…..

(David slowly moves his finger along the centre of her throat)

**David: **…..Do as I say or you will be begging me to slit your throat.

(Julie shallows very loudly and David slowly moves his hand away has he continued to glare at her)

**David: **Do you understand me?

(Julie slowly nodded her head)

**David: **Now I want you to be a good girl or you might wake up one morning with no family at all.

(David gently placed his hand on Julie's bump)

**David: **Even the baby's father.

(Julie looks down at David's hand)

**Julie: **Youuuuu!

(Julie was having problems speaking)

**Julie: **Youuuuu!

(Julie tried to clear her throat)

**Julie: **You know!

(David smiles at Julie)

**David: **Oh I know everything you have been up to with the baby's father.

(Julie starts to look scared again)

**David: **Have you managed to tell your mother who the father is yet?

(Julie slowly shakes her head)

**David: **No wonder your mother is still so worried about you. I can't wait to see what happens when you finally do tell her.

(David starts laughing and walks backwards towards the door and looks out the side window)

**David: **Oh you really should see your mother right now!

(Julie starts to look around the room that she was in)

**Julie: **I'm in the hospital!

(David looks back at Julie)

**David: **That's right hunny; you had a nasty fall and knocked your head pretty badly.

(Julie looks at David and slowly raised her hand to her forehead)

**Julie: **How do you know?

(David walks up closer to Julie)

**David: **Don't you remember what happened?

(Julie looks down at her feet for a moment then back to David again)

**Julie: **It was you!

(David grins at Julie)

**David: **What was me?

**Julie: **You made me fall over.

**David: **How could I have done that? I was nowhere near you.

**Julie: **You were at the window.

**David: **Was I really?

(David's eyebrows rise up)

**Julie: **Yes, you scared me.

**David: **Oh sweetheart…

(David reached his hand up towards Julie's head)

**Julie: **Don't touch me!

(David grins at Julie and slowly lowered his hand again)

**David: **… You sure did hit your head pretty hard.

**Julie: **I know what I saw.

(David walks backwards towards the door and looks out the side window again)

**Julie: **If I'm in the hospital, my mother might know already.

**David: **If your mother knew the truth, she wouldn't be running around like a mad hen out there.

(David turns to look back at Julie who was looking at her feet again)

**David: **Now remember what I said to you…

(Julie looks back at David again)

**David: **Oh it doesn't matter; you know what I'm saying, don't you?

(David stared back at Julie as she slowly nodded her head)

**David: **Watch your back!

(David opens the door and turns back to Julie)

**David: **You and the baby's father!

(David closes the door and Julie starts to look confused as he walks away from the room)

**Nat: **Julie slowly lies back down on the bed and places her hand over her bump and slowly closes her eyes, until she heard the door open again. Julie opened her eyes again and saw her mother standing in the doorway.

**Susan: **Julie!

(Susan rushes over to Julie and wraps her arms around her)

**Susan: **Oh I was so worried about you.

(Julie moved her hand from her bump and wraps it around her mother)

**Julie: **I'm alright Mum.

(Susan leaned back and looked down at Julie)

**Susan: **You don't realise how worried I was; I've been going mad trying to find out what's wrong with you.

**Julie: **So what did you find out?

**Susan: **None of those doctors would tell me.

**Julie: **No wonder you were running around like a mad hen.

**Susan: **You saw me!

(Susan looks shocked at Julie)

**Susan: **You got out of bed and watched me.

**Julie: **No, David …..

(Julie places her hand over her mouth)

**Susan: **What?

(Susan starts to look angry)

**Julie: **Nothing!

(Julie removes her hand)

**Susan: **Are you trying to tell me that Edie's husband Dave was in here?

(Julie stared at Susan and slowly nodded her head)

**Susan: **Oh my!

(Susan walks over to the door and starts to look outside the window)

**Julie: **He has gone now!

(Susan turns to glare at Julie)

**Susan: **What was he doing in here?

(Julie looks down at her bump)

**Susan: **Julie Meyer, you will tell me right now everything he said and did!

**End of Scene nine**

**Note: Will Julie tell Susan everything he said? And what is David up to this time? If you want to find out then give me a few more reviews and I will continue this.**


End file.
